1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to timing devices and, more particularly, is concerned with a general purpose dual mode clock and timer unit.
2. Description of the prior Art
A wide variety of timing devices are known in the prior art. Representative of the prior art are the timing devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Kurtenbach et al (Des. 229,076), Ducommun (3,106,817), Canale et al (3,184,911), Hung (3,961,473), Kashio (4,110,966), Jones (Re. 30,987; 4,144,708), Fatton (4,188,779), Yokoi et al (4,424,967) and Richardson et al (4,472,067).
Many of timing devices of the prior art probably operate reasonably well and generally achieve their objectives under the range of operating conditions for which they were designed. However, most seem to embody certain shortcomings which make them less than an optimum timing device. Some are designed for general purpose use and multiple person or user viewing but are extremely limited in the number and kinds of functions they can perform. Others are designed for multiple person or user viewing but special purpose use and so limit their capability to performing multiple functions for that special purpose or event. Still others are designed for general purpose use and multi-function operation but really can be viewed by only a single person or user.
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings, it has been perceived by the inventors herein that a need remains for a timing device which is more versatile and universal than has been devised heretofore.